


I love you too, Cas

by SuperWhoLock_221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1500 words long, Anal, Destiel - Freeform, Lube, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform, deanxCas - Freeform, handjob, human!Cas, human!dean, sexy sex times, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLock_221b/pseuds/SuperWhoLock_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are alone in the bunker, they end up doin' the smutty smut sexy sex. About 1500 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you too, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime in the ninth season. Slight spoilers.

Dean and Cas were in the men of letters bunker, Sam was out getting food. The boys sat across from eachother at one of the long wooden tables in the main room. They were researching on things that may help them with the Metatron situation, and hopefully getting Cas' grace back. Dean looked up and studied Cas' face as he read off of the glowing screen of the laptop. 

"Cas you you ever think about- I mean I know you did it with that reaper chick- but do ever think about sex?" Dean asked with genuine curiosity.

Cas looked up and Dean as he gave a response, "Yes." 

"Do you have any... Questions?" Dean said awkwardly.

"Why do you ask?" 

"Well, Cas, I know you're new to this whole 'human' thing, so if you need and thing or have any questions, I can help." Dean explained.

"That's very kind of you, thank you, Dean." Cas thought for a few moments. "Actually there is something that I'm still not sure of."

"Lay it on me."

"Well sometimes my penis becomes firm and enlarges, it also aces and makes my pants tighten. Is that normal?" Cas asked Dean, with sincere confusion. "It tends to occur at strange times."

"Like when, Cas?" Dean asked curiously. He definitely knew what Cas was talking about, but he was dying to know what turned him on.

"It usually happens, when I see provocative things, or when I see someone who is fairly attractive, or when I'm around you." Cas revealed, still not knowing what it was that had been happening to him.

Dean smiled in joyful awe. The look on his face made him appear as though his dreams had come true. Dean thought that he had noticed a bulge in Cas' pants earlier, but he didn't give it a second thought. He couldn't belive that Castiel was attracted to him. Dean had always had feelings for Cas, but he would never share them with another living soul. He just pushed his love for Cas deep down inside him, with the rest of his emotions.

"Cas that thing that happens to you, it's called a boner, and every guy has them. You get one when you see something that you find attractive, or that turns you on. And it's easy to stop it from hurting." Dean answered his question thuroghly.

"Oh, so does that mean I'm attracted to you, Dean?" He worked out the information in his mind. "I do like being around you, and I'm fond of the way you smell, and I love staring at your lips and your glistening green eyes. I thought it was just because you're my best friend." 

Dean grinned at Cas, he understood exactly what he was saying. Dean had been human much longer than Cas, so he knew what it meant when he was babbling on about Dean.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean smiled with the biggest smirk on his face.

"How did you-"

"You just perfectly described love." Dean realized that Cas still hadn't grasped the concept of emotions quite yet.

Dean stood up and walked over to Cas, shutting the laptop and grabbing the front of his trenchcoat collar. Although he had had sex once before, Castiel was still unsure of what to do, exspecially with a man as amazing as Dean Winchester. Dean pulled him up out of the chair and held Cas' face inches away from his own. Breathing in each others breaths, Cas peered longingly into Dean's bright lime green eyes. 

The hunter pulled him into a soft, and gentle kiss. He guided Cas's hands down to place them on Deans hips. He pulled Dean closer as he cupped Castiel's face in his hands. The shorter man parted his lips, allowing Dean's tongue to enter. He gasped as he tasted Dean with a sugar sweet flavor. Dean breathed in the scent of the former angel, smelling a mix of generic deoterant and freshly cut grass.

Dean pulled away from the other man, breaking the kiss. "Dean, I want to-" Cas asked as he was interrupted. 

"I know. Come with me." Dean said softly, as he grabbed Cas' wrist. 

He led him down the hall and into his room, shutting the door behind them. He grabbed Castiel's trench coat and pulled it off him, tossing it to the floor. He pushed the dark haired man back unto the bed. He looked down and noticed the bulge forming in Cas' pants, then he noticed his own realizing that he had been ignoring it. He shrugged off his flannel and pulled his black shirt off over his head. Dean made his way over to the bed, untieing the blue tie that made Dean crazy, and then went on to unbutton his white shirt. 

Cas palmed at the front of Dean's pants, rubbing his firm dick. Dean nodded and watched as his, now human, angel unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops. Then, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Dean pulled them down and stepped out of them leaving him in just his boxers. As Dean took his pants off Castiel was working on his own, sliding the black fabric off his legs and watched as they fell to the floor. Dean stepped forward and bit the hem of Cas' boxers. He was pulling down the white underwear with his teeth, then soon went to take off his own. 

Cas gasped as he looked at Dean in awe. Dean's was the only dick besides his own that he had ever seen, and he had to admit that it was nice. "Dean- wow." 

Dean smirked, loving the fact that Cas was impressed. He laid Cas down on the bed, as he straddled him bending down to met Cas' lips with his. Dean pressed firmly against Castiel's lips. Dean rocked slowly, causing friction between their dicks, and earning a moan from Cas.

"Mmmmmmmff- Thsssss- Dean- Ahhhhh. I- I need, Uhh. Dean, my-Ohhhh." Cas spoke inbetween breaths of want.

He sat up breaking their lip contact. "It's okay, Cas." Dean reassured him. 

He slid back, sitting between Cas' spread legs. He looked up at Cas, receiving a look of trust and concent. Dean grabbed Cas' dick slowly pumping up and down, while circling his thumb over his head each time he reached the top. 

"Mmmmm- Dean don- Agghh- don't stop, it feels- Ohhhh- so good." Cas begged and whimpered as the hunter pumped his cock and watched as Castiel neared his climax.

Cas shut his eyes tight and threw his head back, and he howled Dean's name. Cas thrusted upwards into his hand as he came in long spurts of white liquid. He Dean pumped his hand at a declining speed as Cas came down from his climax. 

"Cas, do you want to keep going? You don't have to say yes, if this is too much we can stop." Dean offered.

"No, Dean, I like this, please continue." Cas encouraged. 

"Okay, in the drawer in my night stand there's a blue bottle, could you hand it to me?"

"Sure, Dean." Castiel read the label of the bottle before handing it to him, "Passionate Lubrication, what is it?" 

"It's called lube. It makes this slicker, so there's not too much friction." Dean explained sheepishly.

Dean squirted lube on three off his fingers. He rubbed his first finger around his hole slowly entering and then pulling back out, being extra careful, not wanting to hurt Cas. He soon added a second finger, and then a third, scissoring them. Dean made sure Cas was open as wid as he could get him. He lined himself up against his asshole.

"Ready?" Dean ensured Castiel's concent.

"Yes." Cas said surely.

Dean slipped his head in slowly, entering the first ring if muscle. He slowly inched his way into Cas, while grabbing his hips and pulling down. He felt Cas around him as he bottomed out, waiting to pull out to give Cas time to adjust. Dean pumped out and then back in, as he held Castiel around him. The smaller man muttered and whined as dDean worked inside him. Cas yelped as Dean hit his prostate causing ripples of pleasure to disperse through out his body. Dean picked up the pace ever so slightly as he pushed into Cas' ass, building up the pressure. 

"Ohhhh- CASTIEL!" Dean yelled his name as he came inside of him, riding out his climax. Soon, he slowly pulled out of Cas' hole. Dean licked a drop of come that was dripping from Cas' ass and he shuttered with pleasure. 

Dean laid down beside him, pulling Cas into his embrace. Cas rested his head in the crook of Dean's neck. Dean rubbed his back as he hummed praises to Cas. 

"I love you, Cas." Dean said holding him tight.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas spoke. burying himself deep into Dean's embrace.


End file.
